This Means War
by Chris Parker
Summary: Chuck Bartowski and Bryce Larkin are best friends and good partners;The best the CIA has to offer. Things quickly escalate to a full scale war when the beautiful Agent Sarah Walker is assigned to their team, and each man envisions himself at her side. With a very serious intersect retrieval mission coming up, the stakes are higher than ever. A story of humor, romance, and action.


This Means War

Second and Last story.

Description: Chuck Bartowski and Bryce Larkin are best friends and good partners;The best the CIA has to offer. Things quickly escalate to a full scale war when the beautiful Agent Walker is assigned to their team, and each man envisions himself at her side. A story of romance, humor, and action.

A/N: This was loosely based off the movie "This Means War"

**-MOSCOW, RUSSIA: 11:00 PM-**

"Run!" Bryce Larkin was two inches behind his faithful partner and best friend from college, Chuck Bartowski.

"Which way did Ivan go?" Chuck called, almost halfway out the door of the bar they'd just busted. Ivan and fled at the sight of the two seasoned agents, leaving his men to take them out.

"Left! Go, I'll be fine!" Bryce assured, Chuck nodding and leaving, always a little concerned for his safety.

Bryce watched him leave the dark room, taking cover behind the bar.

"Come here you bastard!" One of Ivan's men called in russian, Bryce catching onto the language easily.

Bryce stuck his head up behind the beer taps, ducking as a bullet ricocheted off the pipe, causing beers to flood and wet the area like a fountain.

Despite the situation, Bryce grinned. This was a frat boy's dream...Devon would've enjoyed it. He lifted a glass, using it as a mirror. Firing two shots over the counter and behind his head, he landed them straight into the chests of the first man.

"One down, one to go." He smirked as he leapt over the counter, the beer sending him propelling straight into the other man, who was still watching his dead comrade in shock.

"What the-"

Bryce dropped a straight punch to the man's face, ripping the man's gun from his hands. He shot the man twice in the gut.

Rising, he smoothed out his suit. He suddenly heard sirens and Chuck's cries in the distance.

"Shit, Chuck!" He remembered. Cocking the pistol he'd picked up, he darted out the door. Turning right, he saw a stairwell leading to the roof. That was Ivan's only escape!

Throwing himself up the stairs, he raced to save Chuck.

Chuck, in the meantime, seemed to be handling things just fine. The cries were merely results of a few bad hits he took. Ivan was a large man, with raw brute force on his side. Chuck was tall and muscular, but slimmer. His advantage? Speed.

Ivan threw two hooks, which Chuck dodged easily. Chuck sent a kick to his gut, hoping to retrieve the briefcase in his hand.

"Cops, Chuck, we have to go!" Bryce called, darting up to help. He pulled his gun out, aiming for Ivan's head.

"Turn. Slowy." Bryce commanded.

Ivan had none of it.

With a quick motion, he threw the briefcase at Chuck's head, both falling off the edge of the tall roof.

"Chuck!" Bryce cried, firing two shots into Ivan's chest, running past his falling body to Chuck.

Glancing down at the streets frantically, he saw nothing. No blood, no stains...nothing.

"Huh?"

"Down here!" Chuck called with a grin, on the balcony below.

Bryce sighed in relief, leaping down on to the balcony wit Chuck as the two escaped, quietly, unbeknownst to the cops who were flooding in from the building front.

**-0-**

"What do you mean it was empty?" Bryce cried in shock, he and his now polished partner sitting in General Diane Beckman's office.

Chuck had always thought the flags and pins on the front of her suit had represented honors...awards. Now, he was beginning to think they each marked a profanity she deemed necessary to call her best two "Boys".

"Exactly what I said!" Beckman snapped, watching the two. "The intersect was missing,...again!"

"General, our intel was solid." Chuck tried to reason with her.

"Apparently not!" She snorted at the two handsome young agents.

"But General, the analysts-"

"Don't go blaming them. YOU screwed it up, Larkin!"

Bryce's jaw clenched. "I-"

"FOR THE THIRD TIME IN A ROW, AGENTS." Beckman conceeded in a rather loud, condescending tone. "Do you know the fate of our world if the intel on that chip continues to stay in the wrong hands, agents?" Beckman snapped. "Our lives...your families...EVERYONE'S will be at stake, unless you two pull your act together and get your asses out there properly and professionally! We have months until the intersect defenses will fail and it can be acessed and opened by ANYONE. Do you hear me?"

The men shut up, leaning back in their seats. The worst was yet to come...and they knew it.

"It has come to my attention that you have failed to perform to my optimum expectations...several times, now."

"General, it was a well executed plan!" Bryce argued.

"Nine dead men? Two in a bar? And one on the roof?" she sounded incredulous. Chuck shook his head. They'd officialy lost their uphill battle.

"So, what are you going to do, huh?" Bryce wouldn't stand down. Chuck gripped his shoulder, but he refused to calm himself. He and Chuck deserved thanks...they'd put their lives on the line far too much to have been yelled at for an analyst's mistake! "Bench us?"

Beckman gritted her teeth. "Agent Larkin...I should bench you for adressing a general like that! "

"He means well General!" Chuck interjected, hating where the conversation was going.

"-but...I can't." Beckman sighed in pure agony and agitation.

"Because you need us, General." Larkin finished, smoothing back his dark hair. His blue eyes shone with amusement. He was enjoying this. Chuck hid a grin...his partner really knew how to play it.

"But..." Beckman held up a hand; a symbol that she would unleash hell on him for doing that.

"I'm assigning a new agent to your team, gentlemen."

"What?" The two cried in unison.

"General, with all due respect, our team is fully functional as it stands..."

"Your mission report begs to differ." She smirked.

Chuck sighed. She had a point but...what a bitch.

"So, gentleman, I'm giving you Agent Sarah Walker."

"Isn't she our best and only match and rival?" Chuck asked smartly.

The General nodded, smiling. Bartowski was a good man. A very smart and willing agent. Much like his jackass arrogant partner, whom she also cared for very much.

"But she's a dame!" Bryce smirked.

"If you call her that, she'll tie your sorry ass to a brick and drop you off a plane into the ocean." The general smirked.

"I've never seen or met her before..." Chuck informed them. "But, I did see some of her reports before...god, she's incredible."

"Thanks..." A voice sounded behind the two men.

They both turned. Both Chuck and Bryce's jaws dropped upon seeing the beautiful blonde. She was amazing; tall, beautiful blue eyes and flowing blonde hair. The fact that she was wearing a leather jacket and jeans with boots...it made her that much more kickass.

"Oh..." Chuck started

"My..." Bryce breathed

"Hello, boys. I'm sure Beckman introduced me...I'm Agent Sarah Walker, your new partner." She smirked.

Beckman smirked, watching the two. She was going to save the security loops from this day and torture the two for the rest of their lives.


End file.
